Punk Attitude
by MaxyInc
Summary: What happens when little inoccent Tohru is sick of being walked on? She changes. Now Tohru is a punk and is part of the gang her mom use to lead along with her friends Uo and Hana. What will the Shomas think?
1. Look At Who I've Become

Okay I decided I will try writing a new type of story it will be mainly anguish and drama mixed with a bit of romance. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tohru was sick of being the innocent kind child she had been for many years. She was sick of not being able to have anyone close to her and sick of being used because she is kind.  
  
"It's time for a change" Tohru said as she walked past Shigure.  
  
Shigure just stared at Tohru as she took his wallet and left.  
  
Tohru walked through the streets looking at different shops until she came across a shop called Black Rose. She walked inside and instantly liked the place. She walked up to the cashier person and said, "I need a new look." The cashier person seemed to understand for she took Tohru and walked towards a selection of hair products and hair items.  
  
"You have great hair but it could use some interest to it lets see what we could do." the hair stylist said as Tohru just nodded.  
  
They spent hours looking for the right stuff for Tohru. When they were done the  
  
hair stylist seemed to be very proud of her work. Tohru was totally changed she  
  
now had blood red streaks in her hair, and she had other things too. Tohru had a  
  
safety pin through her lip and she had a safety pin through her for head. She  
  
also had thin chains that connected the safety pins to hoops that where in her  
  
ears. Tohru had four different earrings in her left ear and four in her right ear.  
  
Tohru had a choker with a black cross hanging from it in the middle. Tohru had  
  
many bracelets on both arms and quit a few anklets too. In total Tohru had  
  
twenty bracelets on each arm and 6 on each ankle. Tohru had personally picked  
  
out her outfit along with some others. But the one she was wearing now was a  
  
dark red tight tang top with a black fishnet over top on and she had black baggy  
  
pants that had many chains and pockets on it. Tohru was very pleased with her  
  
look. She thanked the cashier person and paid. Then left to go back home with  
  
her new look and quit a few new clothes. Tohru even walked different now she  
  
walked like she had an attitude and that she didn't want to be bothered. Tohru  
  
finally reached her home and went inside. Shigure was in the kitchen waiting for  
  
Tohru to return. When he saw her he freaked and screamed. The scream  
  
caught everyone's attention as Kyo and Yuki ran into the kitchen. Shigure, Kyo,  
  
and Yuki just starred at Tohru.  
  
"What?" Tohru snapped at them she was tired of them staring at her.  
  
"What happened to you Tohru?" asked Shigure who seemed to be the only guy who had his voice at the moment.  
  
"Like I said to you before it is time for a change so I did." Tohru answered coldly which scared all three boys.  
  
"But Tohru don't you think this is a bit extreme" Shigure asked.  
  
"No it is perfectly fine. I'm tired of being used and walked all over upon. So I decided to change." Tohru replied  
  
"I can't believe this." Kyo said after he got over the shock of Tohru's change.  
  
Tohru snorted and said, "Believe it cat I'm not innocent Tohru any more." Tohru said.  
  
Again all three boys were scared Tohru had called Kyo cat! That is not a good sign.  
  
"Oh and rat boy I'll be fine walking to school by my self and walking home too for that matter." Tohru said. While saying that Tohru thought 'man dose that feel good to say'.  
  
Yuki looked completely hurt and so did Kyo. Tohru walked upstairs after seeing this and went to bed thinking 'wow pain of others is actually refreshing I wonder what everyone at school will think of me?'  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Tohru woke up early made breakfast for everyone and then left. But before she went she left a note saying she was going to school early and that breakfast was made. Tohru might have changed but in order to sty at the household she was at she needed to work off the pay. As Tohru approached the school her friends ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Tohru how ya bin?" Uo said as she waved.  
  
"Yo." Tohru replied.  
  
Uo stopped and stared at Tohru's new look. Even though she was wearing the school uniform she still wore all her jewelry and her hair was still died.  
  
"What did you do?" Uo said before Hana could ask the question.  
  
"This is the new me. Get use to it." Tohru said as she walked towards the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! Oh and how do you like the idea of Tohru turning punk? 


	2. New Gang

Yey even though I only have 2 reviewers I still have some so I'm updating hope you people enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now lunch time and everyone was talking about Tohru and her new look.  
  
"Did you see Tohru? She totally changed" One girl said at a big round table  
  
"Yeah I know she kind of scares me now" said another girl form the same table.  
  
"Have you seen Tohru? She looks so hot now" said a boy on the other side of the cafeteria  
  
"Dude she could really join our gang you know" Another boy said from the same table.  
  
"That's it we'll ask her and her two friends if she wants to join our gang" The last of the three boys said.  
  
Tohru had just walked in and everyone had now gone silent. Tohru walked over to a table with her lunch and started to eat. About two minutes later Hana and Uo joined her.  
  
"Hey guys wut up?" Tohru asked  
  
"Same old stupid boring stuff" replied Uo  
  
"I am feeling a strange vibe from you Tohru" Hana said  
  
"Oh yeah I'm just happy because I like my new look" Tohru replied  
  
"I see, well about that Uo and I thought maybe we should do a little change to" Hana said  
  
"Really? That would bee so awesome!" Tohru said excitedly  
  
"Okay so then let's go shopping after school today to change our look" Uo said happily  
  
~After School~  
  
"Make sure to follow those girls, we want to know if they are good enough for our gang" a guy said as he sent two boys to follow the girls (Uo, Tohru, & Hana)  
  
"Okay this is where I got my look so why don't we have you guys bee done here too." Tohru said as she dashed off to see what would be good for her friends.  
  
Uo and Hana nodded and started to look around to. They spent over an hour  
  
looking for stuff. When they had finished they all seemed pretty happy about  
  
how they looked. Hana had silver streaks put in her hair and she had some  
  
jewelry. She had 3 hooped earnings in both ears and two chokers. She wore a  
  
black shirt that said on the front in white 'Hear nothing See nothing Know  
  
nothing'. She also wore baggy white pants. Uo looked pretty nice too. Uo had  
  
cut her hair so that it was just a bit longer than a mushroom cut, but that was all  
  
she did to her hair she didn't want to die it. Uo also wore a base ball cap  
  
backwards and she had on 4 choker necklaces along with two hoped earrings in  
  
each ear and one small earring in each ear too. Uo wore an army looking T- shirt  
  
with black baggy pants and dark brown combat boots. All in all the three girls  
  
looked good together.  
  
The girls paid the cashier person and left. It was dark out but not too dark that they couldn't see. They started down an alley way to get to where they all lived.  
  
"I sense the presence of three people" Hana said, both Uo and Tohru got into fighting positions.  
  
"What do you want?" called out Tohru  
  
"We want to see if you would like to join our gang" one of the boys said as he half way stepped out of the shadows  
  
"What's it called?" Tohru asked  
  
"Red Moon" another guy answered as he stepped out of the shadows all the way.  
  
"I've heard of you guys you're not a bad gang but you do some dirty work. Am I right?" Uo asked the boys.  
  
"Yes you are, so what do you girls say?" Asked the last boy  
  
"Let's see we say..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heh sorry people you'll have to wait and see what the girls decide to do.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
~Ryoko 


	3. Who are the 'Animals'

Okay I like where this story is going so I'm continuing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's see we say..........Yes" Tohru responded after much thought.  
  
"What?" asked the two girls next to Tohru.  
  
"Yeah this should be fun and it will help in our new change" Tohru replied back.  
  
"Okay we're in" Uo replied for Hana  
  
"That's great so let me introduce us. The second boy who appeared is Kyogi and the third by to appear is Ryuchi and my name is Suburu" Said the first boy to appear.  
  
Kyogi had whiteish blond hair that was pretty short. He wore baggy  
  
sand colored pants with a tight white muscle shirt. He also had a plad  
  
over shirt that was a mixture of greens and blues. The blue matched  
  
his eyes and he was about 5'9". Ryuchi was a brunet who had his hair  
  
cut in a slight looking mushroom cut. He was wearing black baggy  
  
pants with a blood red muscle shirt that said in silver letters 'I aint a  
  
rule kind of person' on the front of it. He was about two inches shorter  
  
than Kyogi. And he had light green eyes. Suburu was the last boy  
  
and he had jeans on. He also had a baggy basketball T-shirt and he  
  
wore a baseball cap on back wards. He was the same height as Kyogi  
  
and had black short hair with black eyes. All in all the boys were  
  
pretty cute at least that's what the girls thought.  
  
"Let's go to the tattoo place" Kyogi said  
  
"First they need to pass the test then we can go to the parlor." Suburu said in a leader type of voice.  
  
"Okay what's the test?" Uo asked liking the challenge.  
  
"You have to beat up a gang of our choice" Suburu answered.  
  
"Um..that's good with us right?" Hana asked the other girls who just nodded.  
  
"Good lets go" The boys started walking towards the school.  
  
After much walking they finally reached the edge of a forest.  
  
"We'll camp here for tonight come back here tomorrow night and then we'll go in." Ryu (I'm going to shorten his name) said.  
  
"Okay but if I may ask what is the name of the gang we are suppose to beat?" Tohru asked coldly.  
  
"They are called the Animals" replied Kyogi sleepily  
  
"Okay well good night we'll see you guys tomorrow." Hana and Uo called as they headed off and left.  
  
"Night boys I'll see you guys tomorrow night." Tohru said.  
  
Tohru snuck into her house and ran up to her room. She changed into her pajamas and the got into bed.  
  
"I wonder who the 'Animals' are?" Tohru wondered out loud as she feel asleep.  
  
Little did she know that Kyo and Yuki also heard her comment and had grave faces on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how is it so far? Next chapter should have a big fighting scene in it so keep reading and reviewing.  
  
~Ryoko Maxwell 


	4. The Battle of the Gangs Begin

Hello I am very sorry that I have not written in awhile but here is my new chapter. Also I plan to not take my stories quit so fast so you can understand it more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyo and Yuki left Tohru's room and went into the living room. Where they sat down at a small table and lit a candle so they would be able to see.  
  
"What will we do?" Yuki asked Kyo.  
  
"I do not know. If she has now joined a gang this could not go well." Kyo replied.  
  
"*sigh* this is not helping our plans" Yuki agreed.  
  
"We shall talk more in the morning for it is far too late; alert the others to be on watch." Kyo said.  
  
"Yes, I shall do so. Se you later my friend" Yuki said as he disappeared through the door.  
  
"*sigh* how can I protect you Tohru? If you're on the opposite side." Kyo whispered into the night before going to bed.  
  
The next morning Tohru was up at her usual time and was making breakfast for everyone. Yuki had come home later that night after telling his gang that they should take their precautions up a notch.  
  
"Did you do it?" Kyo asked as they sat at the table waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Yes the task is complete we are awaiting your orders" Yuki replied.  
  
"Good, let us wait and see what happens with our enemies." Kyo said as they stopped talking when Tohru appeared with food.  
  
Yuki nodded his head and got up to leave. Tohru noticed his movement.  
  
"Where are you going Yuki? Tohru asked.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow maybe I have a little something I must take care of." Yuki replied in a calm voice.  
  
"Ya well just remember that it's your turn to do laundry tomorrow so be back soon" Tohru said remembering her new change. Tohru cared for all the Shomas deeply but with her new look she was more than determined to keep it from them.  
  
Again Yuki nodded his head and left. Tohru turned to Kyo remembering he was still there and fed him food. While placing food out for Shigure so he may have it when he wakes up.  
  
"Yo Kyo I'm going to meet some of my friends I'll see you later." Tohru called as she left the house.  
  
Tohru ran through the woods with great agility and skill. 'Nice I'm so glad I asked my mom for lessons on fighting and other things. This is really cool' Tohru thought as she ran. Tohru meet up with Hana and Uo and they all ran towards their destination. When the girls arrived they bowed before the boys.  
  
"Good you are here, get up we are going to attack now while they don't know it's coming." Suburu stated.  
  
All five of the people nodded and took off. Tohru and her friends following the boys to their destination. Tohru noticed they were heading towards where she lived. Tohru was now getting scared why were they going this way? She knew that Yuki and Kyo were great fighters but......Tohru stopped in pure shock. 'That's it we are going to fight them' she thought.  
  
"Tohru what is wrong?" Uo asked as she noticed that Tohru had stopped.  
  
"I know who we are fighting" Tohru answered gravely.  
  
"What how? Who are we fighting?" Uo asked as the other four people stood and watched the two girls talk.  
  
"Yes how do you know we are supposed to fight the Animals who consist of....."Tohru cut Ryu off.  
  
"Who consist of Kyo and Yuki Shoma along with some of their friends" Tohru said in a cold yet sad tone. She had not realized or ever thought that Yuki and Kyo could be part of a gang.  
  
"Yes that is correct but how did you know?" asked Kyogi.  
  
"I live with them they are like family to me" Tohru replied.  
  
The three boys gasped. This was not good would she leave them to go warn the other gang about there approach. Yet she seemed to not move from her spot.  
  
"Well what will it be? Are you with us or them? Asked Suburu.  
  
"I am with you but I chose to not fight in this battle. I will fight in another one against a different opponent." Tohru replied after much thought. "And so it is decided. Let's go Red Moon for we now shall claim this area as ours" Suburu yelled as the group continued to run forwards.  
  
~With Yuki and Kyo~  
  
"They are coming" Yuki said as he entered the house.  
  
"Yes it looks like more blood shall be spilled. Get our men ready. We shall be ready for when they arrive here." Kyo said to Yuki.  
  
"As you wish" Yuki said as he disappeared.  
  
"I suggest you leave dog. You will not be sage here any longer." Kyo said to the person behind the door.  
  
"I realize that and I am going. Just remember to bring her back safe" Shigure replied to Kyo.  
  
"Yes she will be unharmed as promised" Kyo agreed as Shigure left.  
  
'And now it begins. The war of the gangs' Kyo thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope that was longer than my usual chapters. Please review and tell me what you think about it so far.  
  
~Ryoko 


End file.
